The embodiments described herein relate to linear actuators and, more particularly, to actuators incorporating a piston driven by a pressurized fluid.
In pressurized gas-powered actuators, to meet different actuator force requirements necessary for different applications, it is frequently necessary to produce or stock a variety or selection of different actuators, each designed to meet a particular force requirement. Alternatively, in actuators powered by pressurized gas from a gas generator, it is frequently necessary to change the gas generator in a given actuator to obtain a gas generator tailored to provide the pressure necessary to generate the actuator forces needed for a given application. Both of these alternatives are uneconomical. Therefore, an ongoing problem exists with regard to economically providing a single actuator capable of producing an actuation force needed to meet any of a variety of different requirements.